


I'll be waiting

by malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Harry n'avait pas supporté son amour pour Louis. Si supporter de le voir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avait été trop pour lui. Si aimer, c'était ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Ce truc date probablement d'il y a deux ans. Et je ne sais même pas quoi dire.  
> Larry, quoi.  
> Désolée.

Noir. Tout est noir. Il n'y a que de l'obscurité quand j'ai les yeux fermés et quand je les ouvre, c'est la même obscurité qui m'entoure. Je me sens perdu, abandonné, triste, comme si il n'y avait plus d'issue, comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu. Ce n'est pas si simple à admettre, que je souffre, que je me perds dans ma douleur un peu plus chaque seconde. Tout ce qui m'entoure me semble inadapté, hostile. Je suis persuadé que je n'ai rien à y faire, on m'a persuadé que c'était le cas, mais j'ai bien réfléchi, je pense que je n'ai plus ma place ici. Enfermé dans cette pièce noire, mon esprit ne peut même pas s'envoler, il est pris au piège lui aussi, entre ces quatre murs obscurs et les ténèbres autour de moi. J'en avais fini d'être le Harry que tout le monde aimait. Je n'étais plus ce garçon au grand sourire, aux fossettes et aux yeux brillants. L'étincelle avait disparu, je me demande même comment j'avais pu un jour briller de l'intérieur alors qu'aujourd'hui je me sentais si vide.

C'était à cause de lui.  
C'est quand il est arrivé que tout à changé.  
  
On tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe... C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais parfois on tombe amoureux d'une personne sans même le savoir. Et c'est parfois assez douloureux, je ne serais pas capable d'expliquer à quel point ça me faisait mal.

Louis. Cinq foutus lettres pour un seul maudit prénom. Ma décadence. Ma perte. Tout était de sa faute. Il ne le savait même pas.  
Après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit garçon de campagne, je ne vois pas ce que j'espérais. Mais quand je l'ai vu que ma perte était causée, j'ai su que c'était une erreur fatale, que je ne pourrais plus remonter à la surface. Jamais. Au grand jamais.  
  
 Ce sont ces yeux. Ce bleu trop profond. Ce sont ces lèvres, ce rose trop adorable. C'est son regard, cette sensation d'en être prisonnier. C'est lui, tout simplement trop parfait. Et moi, beaucoup trop... moi.

Il n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, d'être un rebelle. Moi, j'étais déjà trop perturbé à me battre avec moi-même quant à mes sentiments. Me battre avec tout ce que je ressens quand il marche à côté de moi, quand il me parle, quand il me sourit. Parfois il me prend dans ses bras, il me serre près de lui, et je sais que c'est le seul endroit sur terre où j'ai ma place. C'est là que je dois être. Je l'entends encore me dire que je suis son "ami", mais il ne sait pas que déjà pour moi, il est bien plus que ça.  
Un ami. J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple.

Quand Louis est dans la même pièce que moi, mon monde ne tourne plus autour du soleil. Il tourne autour de lui. Si quelqu'un s'approche de lui, qui que ce soit, j'ai cette rage au fond de moi que j'essaie de contenir, et si il me regarde, moi, alors mon cœur augmente ses pulsations. Ce garçon causera ma perte, je le sais d'avance. Mais quand Louis n'est pas dans la même pièce, alors le monde s'arrête de tourner. Tout en moi est endormi, mon corps ne réagit plus, anesthésié. S'il est loin de moi, je n'ai que le cerveau rempli d'images de lui. Louis qui sourit. Louis qui rigole. Louis qui fronce le nez parce qu'il réfléchit. Tout les Louis magnifiques que mes yeux ont pu voir.

 J'entends la musique, et les autres qui chantent sur la scène. Un samedi soir normal pour des candidats normaux. Mais aujourd'hui, tout paraissait plus sombre autour de moi. J'avais plongé la loge dans l'obscurité parce que comme ça, mon esprit ne projetait pas d'image de Louis partout où il était passé. Les garçons devaient sûrement être ensemble, à se préparer pour notre chanson. Je sais qu'ils comptent tous sur moi, mais à cet instant j'ai trop mal pour y penser. La douleur n'est peut-être pas si réelle qu'elle parait, mais regarder trop souvent l'homme que j'aime m'a brûlé les ailes. Surtout quand je remarque à quel point son regard ne veut pas dire la même chose que le mien. Je prends une grande respiration et ose me lever, allumer la lumière et ouvrir la porte.  
Dès que je jette un regard vers eux, mes amis et lui, je comprends que je ne peux pas, que je suis bien trop faible, que je n'assumerais pas, mais surtout, que je ne peux plus souffrir comme c'est le cas désormais.

J'ai pris le couloir opposé à eux à une vitesse affolante. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu, surtout Louis, parce qu'il arriverait avec un sourire à me détourner de ce que je veux faire maintenant. Mes jambes se sont mises à courir sans même que je leur demande, peut-être par l'adrénaline. Mais je me mords la lèvre et pousse un juron quand les pas derrière moi atteignent mon rythme et continuent à me suivre. Une fois sorti des studios, sur le trottoir de la rue, la nuit m'offrant la même obscurité rassurante, je reconnais la voix de Zayn qui prend enfin la parole.

"Harry..." Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Mais il voulait tout dire. Il avait compris. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait des soupçons mais maintenant, c'était clair. Il savait. Tout. Jusqu'à mes plans.

"Laisse-moi. S'il te plait Zayn."

 "Je ne suis pas là pour t'empêcher. Juste te souhaiter bonne chance. Je sais que tout çà, c'était aussi ton rêve. Je regrette juste que tu ne puisses pas aller jusqu'au bout."

"Ce n'était pas mon rêve de tomber amoureux de lui. Loin de là. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais lui, il n'y est pour rien, alors, après tout, lui aussi il a un rêve, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il y parvienne. Si je reste là, rien ne pourra se passer comme c'était censé se passer. Il mérite de vivre son rêve sans que je fasse interruption dans son futur. Je sacrifie mon rêve pour qu'il puisse avoir le sien. C'est sûrement ça qu'on appelle l'amour."

Et sans que je puisse comprendre, Zayn s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas aussi agréable que quand Louis le faisait, mais il me redonnait du courage. Il comprenait, et c'est à cet instant tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Du réconfort. Je voyais ses yeux, droits dans les miens, et sa bouche qui remuait.

"Ne nous oublie pas s’il te plait."

"Comment vous oublier ? Bientôt vous serez tellement connu que je ne pourrais plus faire autrement que de vous croiser partout." Cette phrase qui sort de ma bouche me fait regretter mon  choix. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour à présent. Je me l'interdisais.

"Tu aurais du être célèbre avec nous, Harry."

"N'en parlons plus. Je fais ça pour lui. Dis lui d'être heureux, s'il te plait, pour moi, je te demande ça comme une dernière faveur. Soyez tous heureux."

J'essuie une larme qui avait dévalé le long de ma joue sans que je m'en rendre compte. Et j'esquisse un dernier sourire à mon compagnon d'aventure. Le seul qui sera complice de ma fuite. Le seul qui saura pourquoi j'ai déserté, pourquoi j'ai abandonné mon rêve. Je siffle un taxi, la main en l'air et dès la voiture s'arrête, je monte dedans avant que mon cerveau ne prenne conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et qu'il me fasse faire demi-tour. A l'intérieur, je veux adresser un dernier signe à mon ami, mais celui-ci est déjà rentré. Il était retourné vers son futur, vers son rêve.

Ce rêve que j'abandonnais.   
Je ne regrette rien. Je n'avais pas commandé cet amour, mais je ne le fuyais pas réellement. Puisque deux personnes qui étaient faites pour être ensemble se retrouveraient quoi qu'il arrive. Louis prendrait sûrement conscience de ça. Je n'en doutais pas. Et à ce moment, je l'attendrais. Je serais prêt.   
   
Mais pour l'instant, il a une chanson à chanter.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maeviscious)


End file.
